conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
New Republic of Nevada
The New Republic of Nevada is a self proclaimed sovereign nation taking up most of the former state of Nevada. Its territory excludes the city of New Vegas, New Reno and the New Californian Republic controlled areas of southern Nevada. It was created in 2281 following the Great War, with help from the New Californian Republic, as they believed it would benefit in defences against what was left of Ceasars Legion, whos territory is the the east of Nevada. History '''See Also: 'Irradiated Earth Timeline'' After the Second Battle of Hoover Dam in 2282, of which ended with the NCR taking control of the Dam, and pushing Ceasers Legion back into Arizona, the before lawless areas of Northern Nevada that werent patrolled by any faction, were to become a new nation, that with help from the NCR would become their new ally against Ceasers Legion. The NCR could not bring the territory into its own possesion as its forces and assets were already stretched thin across Western America. They decided that they would create a new nation, with help from the assets they could spare, including some weapons and development money. The new military force that was created, moved in to posess the territories, that would later become the New Republic of Nevada. Many people in the areas took greatly to the new government, as many of them had been harassed by Raiders and other groups for too long. The first president was installed in 2284, (by the NCR by popular vote by NCR citizens only), namely Dave Davison. The new capital became New Haven located in southern New Nevada. Technologies were developed from seizing and salvaging old Enclave assets, including two Vertibirds, and Power Armor units. Politics and Government Nevada is a republic, with an elected President, this system was influenced by the NCR, who helped the establishment of the country. Nevada, like the NCR is dedicated to old world values, such as democracy and freedom. The countries capital is New Haven, a town believed to be established in the 2080's located in the north of the country., the seat of government is located there. Defence Defense and Security varies throughout the country, with the most secure areas, being the around the capital and major towns, aswell as the border with Ceasers Legion territory. The outer areas are less defended, and thus are prone to attacks from Creatures and Raiders. The Nevadan Army is small, with most of the equipment handed down from the NCR, or Pre-War remnants. Although the NCR, is allied with Nevada, and have agreed to step in in times of danger. Foreign Relations New Californian Republic Relations with the NCR are good, as the NCR helped build the new country. The NCR controls the southern territories of Nevada, including the areas around New Vegas, New Reno and the border with Ceasers Legion. Ceasers Legion Ceasers Legion is an enemy of both Nevada, and the NCR, which is a problem becuase their territory borders Nevada, and the NCR controlled territory, the NCR and Nevadan Army patrol and secure the border, which is mainly the Colarado River. Geography The country is located in the north-eastern part of Nevada. It extends from the edge of the Mojave Desert to the north of the former state of Nevada, although the military patrols areas in the former Idaho, Oregon and Utah, particularly the small Mormon town of New Canaan, who have a trade agreement with Nevada. Fuana Many creatures can be found in the area, particularly such creatures as Brahmin and Bighorners, which are vital the the economy and survival to many towns and people in the country. However dangerous creatures are common, such as the Radscorpion, mostly in the southern areas, Deathclaw, mostly in remote southern areas, few Nightstalkers can be found, aswell as Cazadors. Bloatflys and Radroaches are common pests, and do not pose a large threat. Mole Rats are very common in the rocky areas. Feral Ghouls post a threat in some irradiated areas. Flora Common plants found in the area are, Banana Yucca, Prickly Pear, Buffalo Gourd Seed, Barrel Cactus and more. Settlements The major settlements of the country are New Haven (which is also the capital of Nevada), the town of Lovelock, New Elko and the allied town of New Canaan. New Canaan is important for trade routes in and out of the country, aswell as New Haven being an important trade hub. States The country is divided in --- divisions, each with its own small council, particularly the outer states which have less government and military presence. Below is a list of states, followed by their capitols. *Capitol- New Haven *Eastern - New Ely *Elko - Elko *Lander - Goodsprings *Northern - North Town *Southern - Newfoundsprings *Western - Lovelock Technology Nevada has access to pre-war technologies due to its relationship with the NCR, but the extent of technology is the few Vertibird that it possesses, many salvaged over long periods of time, from old enclave technologies. Most of the military is armed with equipment handed down from the NCR forces, such as Service Rifles, and Pre-War armor, the military also posess few units of power armor, mostly salvaged from old military establishments. Civilian farmers have knowledge of irrigation, as farming in the region is difficult, although some crops including Maize are grown. Part of the NCR rail-network passess through the region, passing nearby New Haven, which makes it an excellent place for trading and transportation. Most Nevadan citzens own a radio, if not most Saloons or stores have a radio, as it is the only way of gathering news, as most towns and settlements are quite remote. There are two radio stations that can be picked up in Nevada, Radio Nevada, and Radio New Vegas, and Mojave Music Radio depending of place. Society Most of Nevada is made up of farmers, merchants or settlers seeking protection from the dangers of the post-apocalyptic world. In exchange, the government collects taxes from them to arm, train, and supply their troops. Because of the country being in a very remote areas, there were very few vaults, which meant there was a lack of Pre-War technology, but most of it was donated by the NCR, such as Weapons. The main Vault in the country is Vault 24, which was opened, but with no inhabitants, it was considered that it was never occupied. Vault 24 is a major source of technology for Nevada. Many settlers live in small settlements, that rely on farming and trading with Caravan merchants, such as the Nevada Caravan Company. Larger towns such as New Haven and Elko have a variety of small businesses, such as Casinos, Bars and Shops. Category:Irradiated Earth Category:Falloutfan08 Category:Nevada (IE)